


Odd Frequency

by SugarAndSlice



Series: Deviation Detected [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor meets a puppy, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndSlice/pseuds/SugarAndSlice
Summary: Ben brings in a police dog in training to the office.





	Odd Frequency

Work at the Detroit Police Department had pretty much completely stopped ever since Ben walked into the office with a new police dog.

“His name’s Boxer,” Ben says, giving the chocolate lab a scratch behind the ears. Tina was taking a ton of pictures of the pup with her phone while Hank gave Boxer a pat on the head. Gavin and Chris were nearby too, listening in on the puppy conversation.

“Don’t get too attached, everybody. I’m just taking care of him until his regular trainer gets back to work later today. I owed her a favour.” Ben says. “You’re all welcome to say hi to him, but he’s still in training, so if he’s being naughty let me know.”

“How old is he?” Tina asks excitedly, scratching Boxer’s snout. She gives him a boop on his bright pink nose, and he immediately recoils. Tina lets out a small squeal of happiness.

“Ten months.” Ben replies, chuckling slightly. “He’s cute, ain’t he? Say, doesn’t Connor like dogs?” Ben asks, turning to Hank. “Where is he?”

“Hopefully in a dumpster somewhere.” Gavin mutters, only to be immediately smacked on the back of the head by Chris.

Hank snorts at Gavin’s immediate assault. “He’s out with Wilson on a case. They’re due back any-”

Just before Hank can finish speaking, Officer Wilson and Connor walk in through the front doors.

“-second now.” Hank finishes. He watches as Connor stands at the entrance of the room for a moment, scanning it quickly as he always did when he entered a room. His LED suddenly flashes yellow as his eyes land on the cluster of people by Ben’s desk. He hones in on Boxer, and his LED immediately switches back to blue as he and Wilson walk over to the group.

“Hey Connor, want to meet Boxer?” Ben asks.

“Yes please.” Connor says, crouching down next to Tina to give Boxer a few pats. His eyes lit up as he pets the puppy, and Tina took a quick picture of the two. She mouths the words ‘too cute’ to Ben and Hank as she stands back up, walking back to her desk.

“We should probably get back to work before Fowler starts shouting.” Wilson comments, and the group starts to dissipate. Connor remains for an extra second to finish petting Boxer before walking back to his desk as well. He sits down across from an already sitting Hank, his eyes still fixed on the puppy.

“Are we allowed to bring Sumo to work?” Connor asks, slowly moving his eyes back to his computer. He deactivates the synthetic skin on his hand as he interfaces with the computer, and Hank replies.

“Depends. It’s usually not great to bring him into the office since he can be a bit distracting. One time I brought him in for work and Tina was at my desk for nearly the whole day. I don’t think she’ll be different with Boxer.” He says, gesturing over to Ben’s desk. Boxer was lying down at the base of Ben’s desk, and Tina was on her phone at her desk clearly still taking pictures of the small dog. Connor would have to ask for those pictures later.

“I don’t blame her.” Connor comments, turning back to his computer monitor. His screen is filled with tons of pictures of puppies, and he pulls his hand away from the terminal while clicking off of the pics.

Guess interfacing immediately looked up pictures of whatever you were thinking of.

“He’s here until the end of the day so you can give him some pats on break.” Hank said, and Connor turned back to doing actual work. He kept an eye on Boxer though, making sure not to miss anything the dog did that would be cute.

After a few minutes of just laying down, Boxer caught sight of Tina’s bag, which was laying haphazardly against the side of her desk. The dog stood up and inched his way forwards until he was within chomping range, and he bit down onto one of Tina’s sparkly key-chains. Ben almost immediately noticed this, taking something out of his pocket as he pulled Boxer back from the bag.

“Hey hey! Bad dog.” Ben said as he blew into a dog whistle. Boxer immediately let go of the bag, swinging his head from side to side in discomfort.

“Ow.”

Every head in the immediate area turned away from the puppy commotion and swung around to the person who spoke.

Connor was sitting at his desk with a single hand to his ear, and he suddenly noticed the dozens of eyes that were focused on him.

“Um… What did I miss...?” He asks, putting his hand down. Everyone stays in befuddled silence for a moment.

“You said ‘ow’ after Ben used a dog whistle.” Tina said, to which Connor tilted his head in confusion. “A dog whistle? But… I’m not a dog…” He said, and Hank had to stifle a laugh at the genuine concern on Connor’s face and in his voice. Connor’s LED went yellow for a moment.

“It seems that my audio processors are able to pick up much higher frequencies than the average human. The sound that came out of the dog whistle is meant for dogs since they have superior hearing, though it seems like I can hear it.” He says. “It… hurts.”

“We don’t have to use it.” Ben said. “Sorry about that bud.”

Gavin suddenly stood up and held up his phone. He tapped the screen, and a video started to play. Everyone in the office exchanged confused looks, but suddenly Connor slammed his hands over his hears, his face screwing up uncomfortably. Boxer started whining, and Tina reached over and plucked Gavin’s phone from his hands, pausing the video.

“Ten hours of dog whistle sounds.” Tina reads aloud, sticking Gavin’s phone in her bag. “Asshole.”

Gavin smiled to himself like a dick as Connor put his hands down and started to type quite furiously into the terminal.

“Seriously,” Chris says. “What kind of person would make that video?”

“Satan.” Hank replies.

“Can I have my phone back?” Gavin asks Tina, who just drops her back onto the floor and ignores him.

Connor’s rapid typing was getting even more intense, and it was soon followed by slow scrolling as the android searched for something. After a moment a small smirk tugs at the corner of Connor’s mouth.

There’s a moment of silence as he taps the screen with his finger, and a very loud and high-pitched robotic voice travelled throughout the bullpen. The sound completely filled the room, and Gavin immediately grabbed his ears in pain.

“Make it stop!” He screams, turning to Connor with incredible rage. Tina bursts out howling as everyone else in the immediate area starts to crack up as well. Hank starts to chuckle a little, leaning back in his chair.

“That song is a classic.” He says, trying to speak through his laughs. Gavin almost immediately stood up ready to storm over to Connor before Fowler burst open his office doors, the sound of them opening overpowered by the continuous electronic melody.

“Can the detective blasting Hatsune Miku turn it off immediately or so help me God!” He screams, and Connor turned the music off instantly. He was still smiling a little as Jeffery slammed the door behind him, going back into his office. Gavin sat back down; his face still twisted into a scowl.

“Fair is fair,” Tina says, still giggling.

“Fuck off, Chen!” Gavin shouts, his face now darkening into a deep shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin isn't a fan of 'Levan Polkka'


End file.
